


That One Time That Jeremy Saw Michael's Arms

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: And I mean A LOT of crying, Angst, Crying, Does that count as kids?, I changed it a bit so it's a lot more serious now, I try to write angst but I'm too awkward, Kid Fic, Kinda, M/M, Might be OOC because I don't swear, Self-Harm, So..., There's talk of self harm but no actual self harm, They're ninth graders, eh, seriously, sorry - Freeform, thank you anon, whatevs, you're the real mvp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Oh, these? Haha, yeah. I was trying to pet a stray cat and it decided to use my arms as scratching posts." Dang, that was good, he'll totally buy it."Michael?""Yeah?""You're allergic to cats."Yeah... This summary is way too unserious for this story





	That One Time That Jeremy Saw Michael's Arms

They had only just graduated from ninth grade when Jeremy found out.

It started as a day like any other in the summer. Michael and Jeremy had been playing video games in Michael's basement.

"Dude, it's hot as balls. How are you still alive in that hoodie?" Jeremy said, wiping the sweat off his forehead and staring at Michael with a mix of incredulity and awe.

"Hehe, I guess I just don't get hot." Michael rubbed the back of his neck, hoping Jeremy couldn't see through his facade.

"Whatever, dude. Just take off you hoodie, I won't judge your weird sweat patterns on your shirt." Jeremy said casually, sipping on his Mountain Dew.

"Nah, dude. It's fine." Michael tried to distract Jeremy by unpausing the game, but Jeremy immediately paused it again.

"Dude, what's up with you? Just take off your hoodie." Jeremy was starting to get annoyed.

Michael knew he couldn't win, so he shrugged off his hoodie and folded his arms over his chest before Jeremy saw.

"See? That wasn't so hard." Jeremy sighed and unpaused the game. 

Soon, Michael got more comfortable and pretty much forgot about the issue on his arms.

"Yeah! We did it!" Michael threw his arms up in victory once they finally beat the level, looking over at Jeremy.

Jeremy blatantly stared at him, or more specifically, his arms.

*Crap*, Michael thought, and quickly pulled him arms to his chest, but the damage had already been done.

"What happened to your arms?" Jeremy said it quietly, almost fearfully, like he was afraid of the answer.

_Quick, Michael, think of something._

"Oh, these? Haha, yeah. I was trying to pet a stray cat and it decided to use my arms as scratching posts." _Smooth, he'll totally buy it._

"Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"You're allergic to cats."

Silence.

*Quick, get out of there before he-*

"Holy s**t."  _Crap._

Michael slowly looked up at Jeremy, surprised to see his best friend tearing up.

"Why would you do this to yourself?" Jeremy said, almost too quiet to hear, not looking Michael in the eyes.

"Jer, I really don't want to talk about this right now. Look, can we just go back to playing the game and talk about this later?" Michael tried, thinking Jeremy would be too awkward to bring it up again later.

"No." Jeremy said firmly, surprising Michael. Jeremy was _never_ like this, he usually just got awkward and agreed to drop it.

"Michael, this isn't something we can just drop and talk about later. This is serious."

Michael was starting to get annoyed with is best friend, didn't he understand that Michael was uncomfortable talking about this? Couldn't he see that Michael clearly didn't want to talk about this? Didn't Jeremy know that you shouldn't try to force something out of someone, especially when it comes to this kind of matter.

"Dude, talk to me." Michael realized that he had been silently looking at the ground for quite a while, but hearing Jeremy try and force things out of him _again_ was the final straw.

Michael snapped.

"Stop! Just stop, okay?! I told you I didn't want to talk about it, and what do you do? You try to force it out of me like you always do! Sometimes I'm just not ready to tell you stuff, okay? But nooooo, you never listen, Jeremy! You never f***ing listen! What do you want me to say?! That I hate my life, that I hate myself?! Because I'm pretty sure you already knew that! My parents are homophobic d**ks that are never home, I'm constantly bullied, and oh yeah, I also happen to be f***ed up in the head! So yeah, my life is just peachy, but it's fine, I'm to blame for my sh**show of a life."

Breathing heavily, Michael realized what he had just said and started breaking down in tears. _Jeremy's gonna hate me forever, what have I done, he'll never talk to me, I'll have no one, nothi-_

Jeremy cut off Michael's thoughts be engulfing him in a hug.

Michael felt wetness on his shirt where Jeremy was located, and he realized, _Jeremy's crying too_.

"Don't say that." Jeremy said, voice muffled by Michael's shirt. "You're not f***ed up in the head. You're not."

Michael chuckled tiredly.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy, but it's true."

Jeremy sat up and looked at Michael right in the eyes, and Michael saw a sort of fierceness in those blue orbs.

"Are you really gonna blame yourself for something you can't control?" Jeremy said incredulously. Michael opened his mouth to speak, but Jeremy cut him off.

"No, stop. No one would blame you for having a mental illness. At least, no logical person. I know it may seem hard to believe, but there's other people who know what you're going through, who are going through the same things as you. Believe it or not, there's people out there who actually love you and couldn't bear to see you do this to yourself."

"Who would ever love me?" Michael said bitterly, staring at the ground.

Let's just say, he wasn't prepared for that shove.

He looked up, surprised, and saw Jeremy looking at Michael with the angriest, scariest face he's ever seen.

"I would, a**hole! You're my best friend, of course I love you!" Jeremy yelled, then suddenly crumpled to the floor.

"I can't stand to see you like this, Micha. You're my world, and I never wanted to see you so broken." Jeremy said this much quieter, almost to quiet for Michael to hear.

Michael pulled his best friend into a hug, the two of them sitting on the floor in silence.

After almost ten minutes of silence and hugging, Jeremy muttered something into Michael's shoulder.

The dark haired boy gently pushed Jeremy away, looking him in the eyes.

"What was that, Jer?" Michael asked in a gentle, quiet voice.

"Please get help." Jeremy said, looking at the ground and uttering another, "Please."

Michael sighed, " Jer, I don't know if my parents will be willing to-" Jeremy cut him off,  _again._

"Please, Michael. At least tell them. I know they may not be the most understanding, but they're your parents still and they love you. Even if they don't get you help, we'll find a way. I'm sure my dad would be happy to help." Jeremy pleaded with Michael, grabbing his hand.

Michael sighed again, before uttering a single "Okay."

Jeremy sighed in relief and smiled, pulling his best friend into another hug.

The whole ordeal was pretty tiring, and soon Jeremy and Michael found themselves playing video games again.

The mood soon lightened, and the two friends soon found themselves laughing and teasing each other.

After they finished the level they were on, Michael turned off the console and flopped onto the couch, exhausted.

They sat in comfortable silence, until Jeremy sat up and motioned for Michael to sit up too, facing him.

"Just promise me one more thing." Jeremy said seriously, and Michael nodded for him to continue, "You won't ever do this to yourself again." 

" I'll try, but only if you promise to never leave me and to always be my best friend." Michael said this with a grin, but it was a serious fear for him. He had been abandoned by so-called "friends" one too many times, giving him both trust and abandonment issues. It had been hard for him to befriend Jeremy, not wanting to be hurt again, but Jeremy was always good at making Michael feel like he could be himself, like Michael could trust him.

"I would never! You're my favorite person, dude." Jeremy said, offended that he would even begin to think that he would do that to Michael.

Michael blushed at Jeremy's compliment, but tried to hide it.

"Thanks dude. So, it's a deal?" The dark haired boy stuck out his hand.

Jeremy took it, shaking it firmly and looking Michael directly in the eye.

This was the moment that Michael knew he could trust this boy with anything and everything.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anon for helping me fix my mistakes, I hope that it seemed more serious than before, but I'm really bad at writing serious stuff. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope it's not worse, somehow. I'll see you guys later, I guess. Bye!


End file.
